The Betrayal of Luke Castellan
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Thalia was killed on Half-Blood Hill, and was reborn with no recollection of what happened to her. She thought Luke would be there, but he wasn't. When she learns of Luke's betrayal, will she fight for him? Doesn't follow the entire original story. LCXTG


All I could feel were my feet running as fast as they could go. I willed them to move faster. My sweaty hand tightened around the tiny hand of little Annabeth as I pulled her along faster, causing her to fall over roots and fallen twigs clumsily.

"Sorry sweetie," I panted as I ran faster. "We have to move really fast okay."

I glanced down as Annabeth's little blond curls bounced when she nodded. "It's okay," her tiny voiced squeaked with fright. I heard the roar of the Fury behind us.

Grover, the satyr and our apparent "protector" ran ahead of us with Luke, calling out to us. "Not far now guys! Keep moving!"

I quickly looked behind and saw the Fury gaining on us. She was only meters from me and Annabeth. I cried out in fright and tried to run faster, determined to protect little Annabeth.

"Luke!" I called out urgently. His blond head turned to me instantly. He waited as we caught up and grabbed my other free hand. "Come on Thal. We have to keep moving!"

He pulled me and Annabeth behind us, trying to get us to move faster. I was relieved despite my fright. If Luke had hold of me somehow, I knew I would be alright.

Suddenly we were climbing up a rather steep hill. I was panting so much that I had to let go of Luke's hand. Plus, he was a having a little difficulty himself.

When we reached the top of the hill there was a small clearing before the forest. I glanced behind me and saw that the Fury was not far behind, gaining on us fast. I knew it was going to be difficult to reach the camp. We had reached the edge of the forest by now. But I knew we would never reach the camp at this rate. I knew what I had to do.

"Wait!" I called to Luke and Grover. They spun around in surprise.

"What is it?" Grover asked hurriedly, continually watching for the Furies' progress up the Hill.

"We won't get to the Camp at this rate. They're after me, because I'm the daughter of Zeus. If I stay behind, hold them off, you guys can get away." Tears sprung to my eyes. Grover and Luke looked at me in shock. Annabeth was the first to recover. She cried out in anguish and hugged me around the waist tightly.

"No, Thal, no! I won't go, not without you!"

I grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and looked down into her startlingly grey eyes. "Annabeth, you have to. This the only way you can get to the Camp in time. You have to do this; you have to be brave, just like you've always been. I promise that I'll come back."

Annabeth looked back into my eyes, and nodded sadly after a moment. She released my waist and went to stand next to Luke, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Grover cried out, "Thalia! You can't do this!"

I looked at Grover. "Yes I can. And I will." I said firmly. "You've done all you can for me. Now I want you to keep these two safe," I gestured to Annabeth and Luke. "For me. Please."

He nodded reluctantly. Another roar told me the Fury was not far from the top of the Hill.

I looked at Luke, and the tears began to flow freely. He was my best friend, and the one I loved. It was so hard to say goodbye to him after all we've been through in the last month or so.

He walked over to me, and placed his hands on my arms. "Thalia…"

He was speechless.

I smiled through my tears, and placed my hand on his cheek, cradling his head. "I'm sorry. I have to do this. Please don't be mad."

He shook his head, his eyes glassy. He was on the verge of tears, and that was unusual for Luke. His usual mischievous features were somber. He saw something over my shoulder, and I glanced over to see the Fury at the top of the Hill and heading our way.

"Here," Luke's voice croaked as he pressed something into my hand. It was his sword, the one he had been given by his father just a week ago.

A sob escaped my chest at the gesture, knowing this could be the only momentum of Luke that I would ever see again. I tried to commit his features to memory so I would never forget him, even in the face of possible death.

At the sound of my sob, he claimed my mouth in his quickly. It was a quick kiss, but deep as well. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered, "Be careful."

"I will," I replied. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him lightly. "Now, go!"

With a long glance at me, he turned and ran to Annabeth, grabbed her hand and pulled her alongside him, Grover bringing up the rear.

I pressed my back against the tree, and watched them disappear into the distance.

I willed my tears to stop. _Come on Grace. Be brave. You're the daughter of Zeus, for crying out loud! _

A rasping voice called out in the distance. "Daughter of Zeus, come out wherever you are! I can sense you. There is no use in hiding from me!"

_Now or never_. I took a deep breath, swung my sword around in my hand, and stepped into the clearing.

"There you are godling."

"Here I am," I replied.

"Prepare to die, daughter of Zeus!" Suddenly, she swooped at me, talons at the ready. I swung Luke's sword in front of me, and felt the sword slice the Fury's arm. I rolled out of the way, but did not anticipate the Fury's next move. She grabbed me by the back of the shirt and I felt myself become lightweight. With supernatural strength, the Fury roared and threw me across the clearing. I slammed into the trunk of a thick tree. I screamed in pain. I crumbled at the bottom of the tree, the pain in my back incapacitating me.

The Fury stood over me, Luke's sword in her hand. With a start, I realized I had dropped it when I slammed into the tree.

'It seems you have dropped something, godling." She ran her hand over the edge of the blade. "A fine sword, indeed."

"Drop it," I managed to demand through my spasms of pain.

"I do not think so," was the rasping reply, and she lunged at me. I cried out as I felt a white hot pain rip my stomach in half. I looked down and saw Luke's sword plunged into my stomach. My vision began to fade slightly, and the surroundings became very blurry.

The sword was roughly pulled out of me and I couldn't move. I fell to the ground, feeling my life ebb from my veins slowly.

I knew this was it. The end. Annabeth and Luke's faces flashed before my eyes.

_I'm sorry I won't be keeping my promise, Annabeth. I'm sorry I let you down, Luke. _

I saw the Fury disappear, and then I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come.


End file.
